


панельные могилы

by shadyhatter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Domestic Violence, Drama, Jaebeom is a teen and he is broken, M/M, Mark wants to save him, Minor Character Death, Russian Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhatter/pseuds/shadyhatter
Summary: джебому почти восемнадцать и будущего в своей серой жестокой реальности он не видит.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2





	панельные могилы

**Author's Note:**

> кис-кис — молчи.

тяжёлые подъездные двери гулко захлапываются, отрезая все пути сбежать из темноты затхлого подъезда. джебому это уже привычно и он этого не слышит, — он бездумно считает полуразвалившиеся ступеньки и, сбившись, начинает снова. _раз, два, три, четыре, пять…_ только бы не возвращаться в душную маленькую квартиру со старыми узорчатыми обоями в потемневших разводах.

эти узоры научили его молчать. и джебому уже не до призрачных надежд о счастье и спокойствии, когда он, прижимаясь к стенам, пытается мимо кухни проскочить незамеченным. он делает вид, что не видит сгорбленного от усталости силуэта матери, и прячется за сломанным замком собственной комнаты. признаки разгорающейся ссоры тонут в прибавленной громкости музыки в наушниках.

от них уже болят уши, но иначе джебом сконцентрироваться на домашнем задании не может, — перед глазами плывут бесполезные строчки уравнений, спустя несколько часов пустых попыток что-то решить. на уроках джебом давно уже не слушает, пусть и экзамены на носу его пугают до нервной дрожи.

ручка падает на стол и катится по тетради к краю, когда джебом вздрагивает от очередного грохота. поднимаясь, больше падая, с шатающегося стула, джебом думает, что — лучше бы стены уже наконец разошлись по трещинам и завалили обломками их всех. а в соседей комнате вновь бьётся дорогой, оставшийся от бабушки сервиз.

джебом раньше считал, что страшно это, когда всё, что от некогда живого человека остаётся, лишь набор чашек и блюдец с узорами. но когда очередная чашка разбивается в дребезги, джебом думает, что страшно — это когда от тебя остаётся лишь груда осколков и кровь на поломанном фарфоре. жалко.

джебому, цепляясь за край стола, правда этот сервиз жалко, потому что от бабушки единственные хорошие воспоминания остались, и даже их очернили и уничтожили. от этого желание прямо на осколки упасть и взвыть просьбами добить уже, но инстинкты быстрее срабатывают. джебом бежит прочь из квартиры, как можно быстрее по сбитым ступенькам вниз. и ему уже нет дела до соседа из квартиры напротив, которого он сбивает с ног, потому что свои унести пытается.

о суровой реальности песен не сложишь, а в заброшенных дворах и обшарпанных подъездах романтики не сыщешь. но джебом всё равно носит в рюкзаке потрёпанный блокнот и сточившийся карандаш, суровую реальность называя жизнью, пока марк улыбается широко и указывает ввысь на затянутое противно-серыми тучами небо. к нему тянутся длинные столбы разбитых фонарей, и джебом пишет — кривые слова мимо линованных строчек о своих чувствах и эмоциях, что пульсируют подобно электричеству в чёрных проводах. всё настолько шатко, что один сильный порыв ветра и сорвёт к чертям, обесточивая всю округу.

но пока он ещё держится, — следует по кривым улочкам за марком и дышит вместе с ним едким запахом краски из балончика. марк — сосед из квартиры напротив — сам похож на яркое несуразное граффити, такое же, какими он расписывает стены домов. он говорит, что — это, чтобы жилось веселее среди беспросветной тоски, и а потом называет ряды многоэтажек панельными могилами.

умещаясь на лавочке с ногами, джебом прижимается к его плечу и наблюдает устало за тем, как зажигается в окнах чужого дома свет.

— всё хорошо?

— как думаешь, у кого-нибудь из них будет сегодня спокойный вечер?

— надеюсь...

у марка хриплый, но ласковый голос, и джебом очень ему довериться хочет, но так глупо не может найти в себе смелости.

— поехали в центр.

— мы не успеем уже на маршрутку, — марк вздыхает, и джебом кивает понимающе.

— мне нужно домой. 

— ты можешь остаться у меня. 

— не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

и марк не говорит ничего больше, поднимаясь с лавочки и молча протягивая руку, которую джебом сжимает до отчаянного крепко, сам того не осознавая. они идут по тёмной улице, под разбитыми плафонами фонарей и густыми кронами деревьев, а джебом не чувствует никакого страха. он думает о том, что он старшему благодарен, ведь тот в его душу и жизнь не лезет, не подвергая сомнениям порезанную в результате падения со скейта ладонь. и джебом более, чем уверен, что марк слышит всё, — тонкие панельные стены не оставляют от соседей секретов, — но не задаёт вопросов и не смотрит с жалостью. в глазах его подёрнутое горьким сигаретным дымом понимание, от которого джебом чувствует необъяснимый комфорт. наблюдая за догорающим огоньком сигареты в тонких бледных пальцах, он думает, что всё это как-то неправильно.

— замёрз?

джебом выныривает из размышлений, когда марк обращается к нему и тушит о мусорный бак бычок. они стоят на пешеходном переходе, потому что красный человек запрещает им двигаться, пусть и дорогая пустая. 

— немного. но до дома недалеко, всё в порядке, — джебом не успевает закончить предложение, когда на его плечи опускается тёплая куртка. марк молча тянет его за собой по вышаркавшимся серым полосам пешеходного перехода и не обращает внимание на желание джебома возразить. 

марку не так важно оставаться в тепле, однако, он знает, что уже дома джебом будет разглядывать кривые рисунки и умело пришитые нашивки на выгоревшей ткани, ведь он обязательно забудет её забрать, когда они будут расставаться на лестничной клетке. она будет висеть у джебома на спинке стула, прямо перед его глазами, а в комнате родителей в эту ночь будет непривычная тишина. 

воскресенье уже давно не встречало джебома распахнутыми шторами и сладким ароматом оладий с кухни. он кутается в одеяло с головой, уверенный, что задорное чириканье матери под старую песню в магнитофоне, — не больше, чем хороший сон. ожидая, когда грубая мужская рука стащит его с кровати и разобьёт блаженную мечту о спокойствии в дребезги. он делает так абсолютно со всем. но пение не прекращается, посуда звонко брякает о раковину, преследуемая шумом воды, и джебом недоверчиво открывает один глаз, выглядывая поверх своего барьера. прислушивается —

в гостиной не работает телевизор. не слышен тяжёлый грубый баритон. 

механические часы на столе тихо пищат, оповещая о наступлении нового часа, а покрытый трещинами экран телефона показывает двенадцать дня. 

отца сегодня дома нет. 

джебом поднимается с кровати, мешкая в попытках выбраться из спутавшегося в ногах одеяла, и спешит к двери, хватаясь за ручку, но одёргивая себя тут же. он напоминает себе об осторожности и выглядывает в гостиную, — видит лишь собранный родительский диван, газету на тумбочке и почти блестящую чистоту, — только чтобы перебежать комнату, не оглядываясь, и оказаться в тёмном коридоре. поближе к тихой, до странного успокаивающей возне матери. она порхает по кухне лёгкой бабочкой, что джебом чувствует себя неправильно от того, насколько видеть её такой непривычно, а она всего-лишь расставляет тарелки с выпечкой на потёртой, порядком выцветшей скатерти. однако, он всё равно давит улыбку в ответ, когда она замечает его, прилипшего к косяку, и улыбается так широко, что у неё начинают блестеть глаза. и джебом знает, что это не солнце дурит его бликами. 

— доброе утро, малыш, — её голос уже давно звучит хрипотцой сорванных связок, но джебом хорошо умеет подменять реальность воспоминаниями, поэтому для него её голос всё такой же мягкий, — чего ты стоишь там? садись за стол, давай. 

— доброе, мам, — джебом поджимает губы, когда его живот громко урчит, на что мама коротко смеётся и усаживает его за стол. что-то умилённо приговаривая о том, как её сын вырос и совсем уже не маленький, она целует его в щёку, а джебом наоборот. он чувствует себя так, будто ему снова пять, и у них снова всё хорошо. 

будто их жизнь не покатилась по наклонной, когда отец начал пить. 

теперь у них остаются лишь редкие выходные, когда он уезжает на целые сутки, оставляя их вдвоём. в такие дни мама часто балует джебома сладким, с щемящей под рёбрами нежностью наблюдая, как он уплетает приготовленную ею еду за обе щёки. джебом довольно жмурится, с набитым ртом бубнит похвалы и благодарности, и тут же льнёт к уставшим материнским рукам. та всё приговаривает «ешь, ешь ещё» и мягко гладит его по спутанным после сна волосам. 

— можешь взять с собой и угостить нашего нового соседа, — джебом распахивает глаза в удивлении и почти давится чаем, за что получает щелчок по носу, — я всё вижу. 

— мам, мы... 

— просто будь осторожен, хорошо? — получая в ответ утвердительный кивок, она убирает со стола пустую кружку и возвращается с уже собранным контейнером. — вот возьмёшь с собой. 

джебом смотрит на маму с непониманием, хмурясь. 

— он приедет через пару часов. прости. 

она опускает голову, нервно щёлкая крышкой контейнера, когда джебом резко поднимается из-за стола и разворачивает её к себе, держа за хрупкие плечи. 

— тебе не за что извиняться, мам. пожалуйста, не нужно. тут я должен, ведь... — джебом обрывается, когда мама его перебирает, обхватывая ладонями его лицо. 

— нет-нет, дорогой, даже не думай. даже не думай, — она качает головой, — ты ни в чём не виноват. ни в чём. 

тонкими пальцами она касается осторожно цветущего синяка у него под глазом, а после тянет на себя, целуя в лоб. 

— сегодня я никуда не уйду, мам. встретим его вместе. 

прижимаясь к материнскому плечу, джебом уже не замечает, как слёзы застилают светло-счастливые до этого глаза, а построенная из надежд и воспоминаний реальность идёт трещинами, прежде чем вновь лопнуть и остаться на их телах синяками. 

вечер в мае опускается медленно, затягивая тенью район за районом, пока солнце лениво опускается за горизонт из крыш многоэтажных домов и оставляет после себя затхлую духоту.

а от них пахнет краской из балончика.

расписанные за их спинами стены надстройки пестрят кривыми рисунками и, наверное, их смогут увидеть люди из соседнего дома, если очень хорошо попытаются. но марк говорит, что за этой крышей никто не следит, — _дом уже давно отдали под снос,_ — поэтому он забирает джебома с собой сюда и даёт в руки балончик. указывает на стену и говорит: «психуй».

— полегчало?

джебом не совсем понимает, как это должно было работать, ведь всё, что он делал, это писал и черкал, оставляя вместе с краской на стене свои мысли. они не имеют никакого смысла, и уж будущего у них точно никакого не будет, но джебом лишь отстранённо кивает и молча наблюдает за подтёками краски. он слышит за спиной приближающиеся шаги и не сопротивляется, когда марк разворачивает его к себе, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— стой так.

он шарится по карманам и достаёт из внутреннего пластырь, который тут же неаккуратно открывает, комкая мусор в ладони.

— не хмурься.

его холодные пальцы касаются лба, выравнивая непонимающие складки, а потом клеют пластырь на широкую царапину прямо под линией волос. джебом до последнего надеялся, что хотя бы её старший не заметит, после того, как тот одарил его тяжёлым взглядом, встретившись около подъезда. 

джебом выглядит, мягко говоря, паршиво. 

и чем чаще они с марком встречаются, тем злее становится его молчание. 

он видит всё: всё сильнее кровоточащие ссадины и синяки, которые с каждым разом становились всё более пугающими в своих размерах. и марку, если честно, всё труднее становится не обращать внимания, согласно кивая на каждую слабую отмазку, которую джебом мямлит при встрече. 

— тебе нужно обратиться в полицию. 

— когда убьёт — тогда и приходите, — джебом смотрит на него устало, — прямая цитата. 

оранжевое солнце заливает тёплым светом огромную надпись « **с в о б о д а** », выведенную красной краской. а джебом не может отделаться от мысли, что скорее его мозги также окажутся на стене, чем кто-то им поможет. 

— всем плевать.

— мне не плевать. 

и джебом не понимает _почему?_. 

у марка острое плечо, но джебому почему-то удобно. он слушает, как старший щёлкает несколько раз зажигалкой, ругается и встряхивает её, а после пытается снова, пока яркий огонёк не освещает его лицо. маленькое и угловатое — взрослое. джебому кажется, что между ними разница не меньше, чем в четыре года, когда на деле — лишь около одного. однако, джебому слишком с ним спокойно. 

— будешь? — марк взмахивает сигаретой, когда замечает пристальный взгляд джебома на своих руках. он неотрывно следит за начавшим тлеть ярче кончиком, а затем кивает, поднимая чёрные глаза. он напоминает марку кота. нет, котёнка. 

— нельзя. для здоровья вредно. 

он перекладывает сигарету в другую руку и смотрит на зажёгшийся окнами город, пропуская мимо ушей тяжёлый вздох и тихое: «это было бы не самое вредное, что со мной происходит». и марк это знает, поэтому и не позволит джебому угробить себя ещё больше. 

— пошли ко мне. 

это уже какая по счёту попытка. 

— пошли. 

джебом впервые отвечает согласием. 

грязно-кафельные стены маленькой ванной комнаты давят на голову, — джебом сидит на ванной с покрытой коричневыми пятнами облупленной эмалью, и смотрит в пол, разглядывая пустым взглядом выцветший коврик, прикрывающий сломанную плитку. марк нависает над ним, — тощей невысокой фигурой, неестественно острой в тусклом жёлтом свете, — и поднимает его голову за подбородок. джебом жмурится, чувствуя колючее прикосновение его костлявой руки, обтянутой мраморной кожей.

— тебя бы в травмпункт, проверить, не сломана ли челюсть, — слова звучат глухо в сдавленном воздухе и остаются без ответа. джебом молчит, отстранённо сжимая в руках собственные колени, и марк качает на его терпение головой, тоже замолкая. 

он не произносит более ни слова. проглатывает все свои переживания и злость, не пережёвывая. джебом будет продолжать терпеть, у него на это тысяча и одна причина, которые марк не слушал, когда тот ему, захлёбываясь в собственной крови, объяснял ещё когда-то давно. для него существуют только фиолетово-жёлтые синяки у джебома на животе, что растягиваются пятнами под его кожей и являются ярким обозначением, достаточно громким криком о помощи, чем слова джебома когда-либо смогут стать.

марк прижигает ранку у джебома на брови и легко дует на неё, когда младший вздрагивает, не издавая ни звука. одинокая лампочка над дверью совсем не справляется со своей задачей, и марк плохо видит, осталось ли ещё хоть что-нибудь, чему его скудный запас в аптечке может помочь, поэтому он просто причёсывает пальцами джебомовы волосы, убирая чёрные пряди с его осунувшегося лица. он думает: _в свои восемнадцать джебом выглядит слишком мёртвым для того, кто только начал жить,_ — марк понимает, что его пресловутое спокойствие выходит в окно от этой мысли. а джебом смотрит на него блестящими глазами, полными детской благодарности.

марк мягко целует его в лоб, у него шершавые, обветренные губы, но джебом ластится, утыкаясь ему в живот. он прячется в складках его плотной затасканной красной худи, пропахнувшей дешёвым порошком и сигаретами, но джебома это успокаивает. и истерика, которая сдавливала ему горло ещё десять минут назад, отступает.

порой, даже сбегая через несколько районов прочь, как можно дальше от квартиры, которую называл когда-то домом, джебом не мог найти места, где чувствовал бы себя полностью защищённым. но квартира напротив, с покосившимся номером «47», становится для джебома убежищем. он сбегает от летящих в него тарелок и прячется за её тяжёлой дверью, оседая на пол маленьким и задыхающимся от страха.

марк каждый раз находит его забившимся в угол под висящими на вешалке куртками, пока на лестничной клетке раздаются крики. истошные, полные пугающий ненависти крики. под гулкий топот на лестнице, марк опускается рядом и тянет джебома к себе, сгребая его на свои колени и укачивая, как матери обычно укачивают маленьких детей. 

— ты в безопасности, — говорит он, и джебом ему верит.

он спит под тёплым пуховым одеялом в начале июня, в крепких объятиях старшего, убаюканный его мягкими прикосновениями и размеренным биением его сердца. джебом высыпается.

— сукин сын!

джебом вздрагивает, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, когда на кухне что-то падает с оглушительным грохотом. он собирает с пола разбросанные вещи и без разбора пытается запихнуть их в порванный рюкзак, слыша, как мама в коридоре предпринимает безуспешные попытки угомонить разъярённого мужа. она говорит что-то, в её голосе мольбы и слёзы, а джебом чувствует себя как крыса, бегущая с корабля. его мать принимает удар на себя, её попытки защитить сына — чистой воды самоубийство. и джебом не хочет её оставлять, но его колотящееся в горле сердце запускает в голове воющую сирену, а взгляд матери кричит, что если он не унесёт свои ноги сейчас, то его вынесут ими вперёд из этой квартиры этим же вечером.

— убью, уёбка! открой дверь, блять.

— он наш сын!

— этот грязный щенок мне больше не сын!

— отлично, тогда мне не придётся играть сожаление, когда я узнаю, что ты, наконец, сгниёшь под землёй, уёбок, — выбегая в коридор, джебом кричит, срывая связки. и он уже морально готов к тому, что хлипкая дверь сойдёт с петель. 

однако, мама бросается к нему, переступая через разбитые горшки с цветами, и хватается за его руку, быстрыми заикающимися просьбами прося уходить. она гонит его прочь из квартиры, подальше от тирана, избивающего дверь их кухни, и в её красных глазах лишь желание сберечь. 

— мам... 

— беги, умоляю тебя, джебом, — мама толкает его к открытой двери, в руки марку, ярким красным пятном появившемуся в проходе. — уведи его!

— я обязательно вытащу тебя отсюда, мам. я обещаю! 

и как только щёлкает замком дверь, джебом рвётся обратно. он не помнит себя, цепляется за ручку, пока марк пытается его увести. лишь пара метров до безопасности его квартиры, а джебом стоит босиком на лестничной клетке и весь трясётся от ужаса и злости, не слыша уговоров. 

марк хватает его на руки, перекидывает через плечо и уносит на себе. он не видит другого выхода, на удары джебома по его спине не обращая никакого внимания.

марк пол ночи закрывает джебому уши, сам вздрагивая от ударов в дверь. они не спят.

в такие моменты все понимают, что произошло. понимают, кажется, ещё до того, как бьётся о стену первая кружка, заглушая очередной выпуск новостей последующими глухими ударами. но никто не решается помочь. вжимаясь в мягкий диван посильнее и включая телевизор или радио погромче, каждый убеждён, что _не я, но кто-нибудь другой точно_. 

марк не верит, но молится, что ещё не стало поздно, когда экран телефона в его руке тухнет. 

а джебома пугает тишина. когда полный ужаса крик вдруг обрывается и не слышно больше ничего.

это его самый большой кошмар. оказаться в звенящей пустой тишине, которая идёт цветными пятнами перед глазами. джебом щипает себя за руку, стискивая челюсти, когда марк обнимает его, не обращая внимания на больно упирающийся подбородок. джебом хочет марка позвать, но _хён_ застревает где-то в горле сухим всхлипом. марк его чувствует, но не отзывается. он слушает голоса на лестничной клетке, и — джебом порывается развернуться, но марк его прижимает к себе крепче, — от холодного _разойдитесь_ дрожь пробивает позвоночник.

— хён, пожалуйста, — давит из себя джебом и его голос ломается, звучит так жалостливо, что марк отпускает. 

джебом идёт к двери на ватных ногах. стены вокруг становятся размытыми, пульс громко стучит в висках, и джебому тяжело дышать, будто весь воздух выкачали из маленького пространства тёмной прихожей. он тянется к глазку и совсем задерживает дыхание, а в дверь стучат. громко и гулко —трижды. джебом отскакивает, врезаясь марку в грудь, и таращится на неё огромными, полными ужаса глазами.

на лестничной клетке слышится — _у неё был сын, он должен быть в той квартире_.

стук повторяется снова. 

а джебома будто приковало к полу. он понимает, что нужно всего-лишь протянуть руку и щёлкнуть дважды замком, но он не может, его руки дрожат. дверь офицеру полиции открывает марк.

— кто из вас им джебом? 

марк слышит, как джебом делает шумный вдох и давит из себя едва слышное «я».

джебом переступает порог его квартиры и это становится началом конца.

**Author's Note:**

> когда пишешь русреал, начинаешь слишком сильно замечать, насколько поёбана реальность, в которой мы живём.


End file.
